Google Earth
by Serinity46
Summary: A oneshot-ey thing which takes place between 2 & 3 in my Sharada Storm stories. The Doctor and Rose have found themselves trapped in a photo of Regent’s Park, and it’s up to a certain fan from his future to help them.


**A/N: So, inspired a bit by real events, this fic just flew into my head and begged to be written. Its kind of a oneshot, and takes place after Sharada and the Doctor (& Donna) parted at the end of the Rift Rides and met again in the beginning of the Potter Predicament. And the mum's name (really, it's Canada, so why isn't it consistently 'mom' the whole time? IDK, it just sounded more DW to put in 'mum' half the time), like Sharada's name, is not the real name of the person in question. Kia seriously just is part of the word 'Welcome' in Maori.  
**

* * *

Her mum asked her if she wanted to see what London, England looked like.

"Are you on Google Earth again?" _Bloody obsessed with Google Earth, now, her mum was_, Sharada thought amusedly.

"I know what it looks like from space, they zoom down on it all the time on Doctor Who," Sharada replied, but got up from her computer, where she was reading a very good fanfic at the moment.

She loved England though, even though she'd never been, but she wanted to go, badly. _Why hadn't they just stopped off there for a second when she'd been with the Doctor?_ _When/If she saw him again, they were going. _Anyways, Sharada looked over to her mom's computer screen, which was, of course, on Google Earth…currently, at the point where the whole of the green and blue Earth could be seen, and looked on as her mom typed in 'London, England'.

Although Sharada was just around a year younger than Rose had been when the Doctor first met her, Kia was 20 about years older than Jackie, though, as a once hippie, she'd aged well, and looked just quite a lot like a mom of a collage-aged person, with long, straight, grey and light brown hair and the very casual clothing of a rural Canadian housewife.

Hitting enter, the familiar zooming in on the Thames River, which looked like something she also remembered seeing on an Eastenders commercial on BBCK once, occurred, and Sharada watched as her mom scrolled around the country for a few seconds, then clicked onto a pic of Regent's Park.

Sharada thought the name looked familiar, but she'd never actually seen what it looked like.

The phone rang from in the kitchen, and her mom got up to answer it. _I hope it's not work, _Sharada thought, but she didn't think it was, she could usually have a bit of a premonition on if the phone was going to be for her or not, sometimes even who it was who was calling. She looked again to the pic of Regent's Park.

It looked, well…like a park, with green well kept up grass and several trees which looked like they were losing their leaves. It was probably taken in the fall, she thought. She was just going to head back to her own computer when something caught her eye. In the far background, to the right of the stationary scene, there was something moving.

_Are they supposed to be video?_ Sharada cocked her head curiously, watching two figures, silhouettes in the distance, begin to walk through the photo, by the edge line of the fall trees. But nothing else in the picture was moving, no breeze or anything, just two people. And, as they got closer to the front of the photo, Sharada recognized them.

"Doctor? Rose?" Sharada said in a hushed tone of surprise. _Oh, they're so putting me on, Google Earth must've done this on purpose for the Who fans, or maybe the Doctor did, but this can't really be them just walking through a scene in a picture on a computer. _Sharada started to laugh, bemused.

"Oh, hello." She saw the Doctor say as turned from looking at the motionless tree in the center of the image to look in the direction of Sharada, as if he could see her. Rose turned to look as well.

"Another one?" Rose asked him.

"Doctor?!" A wide, yet confused as all hell, smile broke out on Sharada's face. "Can you see me?" _This was a joke, this had to be some kind of a prank…then again, nothing was too weird for the Doctor's world_.

"Yup," He nodded, then looked at Sharada's direction, curiously. "And you can see us. Look, we've been trapped, and…who are you, by the way, you seem to look like you know me, for some reason?"

"You don't know who I am?" Sharada asked, taken aback for a moment, before she realized that Rose looked very much more like she did during the second season than what she'd seen of her so far during the fourth. _Because you haven't met me yet_, Sharada concluded for herself. _God, this was all a bit Sally Sparrow/River Song now, wasn't it?_

"Doctor, who is she?" Rose asked him, curiously, taking another look at Sharada's direction.

He shrugged.

"Either a fan, or someone I end up running into in the future," The Doctor said.

_Or both,_ Sharada thought, tipping onto on the verge of squeeing.

"We're not exactly sure which date this is coming across in in the real world, especially since most people either start freaking out or think it's some kind of a joke…a lot of them keep mentioning something called 'Blink', too." The Doctor said again to Sharada.

"Is _is_ a bit 'Blink'!" Sharada told them, laughing suddenly as she thought of just how very Blink this whole thing was. "So are you really really seeing and hearing me and responding, or is it like, recorded or something?"

"We're really really talking live," Rose told her. "Just like you can see and hear us in the photo on the screen, we can see and hear you on a screen going out of the photo. Nice shirt, by the way, I've got one in that color."

"Thanks," Sharada replied to the comment on her t-shirt, not admitting that, other than the fact that she liked it, Rose having something somewhat similar was a bit of the reason that she'd bought it last December. "So are you, like, trapped in the photo, then, on the computer?"

As Rose nodded, the Doctor glanced down at Rose's mobile, which was now in his hand as he pressed through a few of the buttons on it, and then back towards Sharada.

"About two minutes ago, your home phone rang," He told Sharada, with an air of 'don't ask me how I know that, I just do', "It's going to be someone named Pat Littleton, calling about a box, but it's not important, just a recorded message to get whoever else might've been in the room out and give us time to talk."

"Groups really haven't been that good to run across, they don't seem pay attention to us," Rose said. "Course, sometimes we've hit people on their own and they've thought they were going mad, like this one guy in Boston, but…"

"Oh, that's what it was, well I thought it wasn't work, I mean they've already called to rearrange my shifts cuz of the strike, I didn't think they'd call up _again_," Sharada began.

"Where do you work?" The Doctor asked her suddenly, interested.

"Save On Foods, it's a grocery store, I'm a cashier, just started a few weeks ago," Sharada told him.

"What country?" He asked again, though was interrupted before Sharada could answer by a sharp nudge from Rose, who was looking at her watch.

"Right, we're running out of time, anyways, that call doesn't matter, but in a about, oh, 10 minutes, you'll get a call and no one's going to be talking on the other end. When that happens, go and log onto Google Earth on your own computer, and find this picture again," the Doctor told Sharada hurriedly as he listened to hear footsteps coming on Sharada's end, "We'll tell you what to do to get us out of this then."

With that, the Doctor and Rose began to walk to where they were concealed by a large tree.

"Alright, see you then, then." Sharada whispered back at the screen as she too heard her mom coming back into the hallway leading to the computer room. She hoped she hadn't heard any of this, as she hadn't told anyone about that she'd actually traveled with those people from that TV show that she's obsessed with to a few places a few months ago.

"Someone named Pat Littleton, calling about a box." Sharada's mum said, coming into the room, metioning the call as if it were a wrong number or something, as Sharada got back to reading the fanfic that she'd been reading before.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, Sharada found herself in her kitchen, holding up a Costco-sized tub of Cadbury hot chocolate mix, not doing much but waiting for the phone to ring and trying to look like she was doing something that _wasn't_ waiting for the phone to ring.

Suddenly, it rang, but her mum, who was also in the kitchen at the time, and closer to the phone, picked it up. Sharada's heart leapt as her mom put it down again after a few seconds…there was no one talking on the other end. Just like the Doctor had said there wouldn't be. Instantly, Sharada put the mix back into the cupboard and headed swiftly back along the ginger-colored tile floor to the computer room. She never actually thought of it as being ginger before now…huh. It was almost the color of Donna's hair, really, now that she noticed.

Once at her laptop, which was hooked up to its usual widescreen monitor at the moment, Sharada found and clicked open her own Google Earth program, which she really rarely used. Once the usual round image of Earth from space appeared, she typed in the location of the picture, Regent's Park, UK, and waited as it zoomed in on a clear satellite image of the place. There were two little camera-shaped icons near the park. Trying the first one, it was obviously wrong, as there was a large flowerbed in the center of the picture and the sky was a lot bluer, but the second one, labeled 'Park Crescent Gardens', that was it.

"Doctor? Rose?" Sharada spoke, looking for them in the photograph which popped up on her monitor screen.

"Good, you again," The Doctor said, stepping out with Rose from behind the tree that Sharada had seen them go behind before. He handed Rose's mobile back to her finally, which she took and shoved in her jeans pocket. "Was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"Course I would." Sharada said boundfully, leaning closer to the screen. "So what'd'you want me to do? Why're you stuck in a photo, anyways?"

"It's…a long story," The Doctor began, looking like he'd rather not get into it.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"He accidentally managed to insult the queen of the planet Ciapora, who just happened to also own a certain technology that could trap people in Google Earth photographs," Rose said. "And, of course, we can't get out and the TARDIS is still back on Ciapora."

"And that's where you come in," The Doctor said to Sharada. "Because it's really simple, really, _really_ simple, but no one else has stayed on with us long enough to do it."

"A'right, so what it is? Wha'do I do?" Sharada asked eagerly. "I am aloud to blink, right, no alien statues trying to stop me from helping you two get out've there?" She joked, though it was fairly obvious that, given when the Doctor was in his life, he had no clue what it was she was talking about.

"Nope, nothing on your end that's going to get in the way…and why do people keep talking about statues whenever they see us here?" He asked, looking perplexed for a moment. "Anyways, put a Placemark directly on the center of the camera icon for this pic, and type in the description as two ex zero one dash-"

"Wait, hold on, what the hell's a Placemark?" Sharada asked. "I don't really _use_ this program a lot."

"It's the thing that looks like a yellow pushpin, should be up by the top." The Doctor told her. "You got it?"

"Yeah, found it, so now what?" She asked as she dragged the yellow pushpin symbol onto the shutter of the correct camera icon.

"Good," The Doctor grinned at Sharada for a second, "So now type in, and this is _very_ important that you get this exact, because if one thing's off then, well, I don't really know what would happen, but most likely something bad that we don't want to happen,"

"Oh, yeah, no pressure at all," Sharada laughed sarcastically, "I thought you said this was easy?"

"It is," He said, "Just make sure you do it right. Now type in the description as…"

The Doctor gave a long string of numbers, letters, and symbols, which came out, after she'd finished typing them in, looking quite a lot as if she'd just smashed her keyboard at random a couple of times in-between what she supposed were coordinates and equations.

"Ok, finished," She told him, looking at the five lines of 'description' he'd told her to put in. She read it back aloud, to be sure she hadn't f'd up some part of it, which she had in one spot on the fourth line, slightly, missing a semicolon between an 'r' and a '30'. Upon fixing it, she looked back to the Doctor and Rose. "Now what?"

"Now you hit enter. If all goes well, we should disappear from the photo and go back to where we were before we got trapped in it. And thanks. Really." He added. "If we'd've been trapped in here forever, who knows what would've happened. You could've just saved the universe by getting us out of here."

"I know," Sharada said, smiling. Did she _ever_ know, Sharada thought, recalling the last episode which had aired, Turn Left. She'd sort of just enabled the Doctor to meet Donna, hadn't she?

"Yeah, thanks," Rose said as well to Sharada. "Maybe we'll see you around again sometime, where're you from?"

"Maybe," Sharada agreed, though didn't mention where she was from, since, as she recalled, the Doctor didn't know that when they met in that street in 1966 NYC. Laying her finger on the 'Enter' button, but not quite pressing it, she looked again to the Doctor and Rose, beaming. "Good luck, I hope this works."

With one last wave from all parties, Sharada hit the enter key. In a small blip of bluish-white light, Rose and the Doctor were gone, and Sharada knew she'd done her job. Settling back proudly, Sharada let out that squeal of joy that she'd been holding back most of the time.

"I just met Rose!" She squee'd with amazement. "Two out of three NuWho Companions plus the 10th Doctor in two separate seasons…not bad." She laughed. _And_ she'd also met Sarah Jane Smith, and Leela.

As she closed off of Google Earth, a satisfied excitement added to her day, Sharada wondered if she'd ever run into the Doctor (or anyone else from the Whoniverse) again. She hoped she would, properly this time, in the right timeline where he knew her. But now that he knew where she worked, she had a feeling that she just might.

_Killer produce? _Sharada wondered with amusement, as she doubted very much if any type of alien would ever invade her small town in a city which was neither London, Cardiff, or New York. But who knows, it could happen. And she knew what to do if she ever did want to purposely find the Doctor again... '_look for trouble and then he'll turn up'. _But she wasn't going to, not yet, for now she'd just keep doing what she did and see how things turned out.

_Anyways, I just realized we've got ginger floors, and that's just a bit awesome right there._

* * *

**A/N: The minific 'tis finished! So there you go, a little bit 'Blink' meets a tiny bit 'River Song' meets a slight part of 'Turn Left' meets, er…Series Two. And yes, I DO have floors in the kitchen and this one hallway which are nearly the color of Donna's hair hehe, which I just noticed when I was trying to figure out how to describe them in this fic. **


End file.
